


Goodbye

by EmSwe



Series: How it should be [4]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmSwe/pseuds/EmSwe
Summary: Carrie and Quinn are in a secret relationship, when Quinn is forced to leave for Syria for a mission.





	Goodbye

She´s awaken by his soft lips trailing kisses over her shoulder, and down her back. 

“Quinn, I´m sleeping” 

“No you´re not” He answers in between kisses, while his hand travels over her stomach up to her breast. She rolls over from her side to her back and looks at him with a huge grin on her face.

“What time is it?”

“04.45.” He says while his mouth places soft kisses in a line up her throat.

“Jesus Quinn, rea-“ He silences her with his lips and she smiles against him. She can´t help herself, her body automatically responds to his touch and she kisses him back. The kiss quickly goes from soft and tender to demanding and hungry. He rolls himself on top of her, holding himself up on his elbows. Her hands caress his muscular back as he pulls away from her lips and starts placing kisses down her throat once again. She leans her head back and closes her eyes, loving the sensation his lips give to her entire being.

He kisses his way down to her breast and starts kissing and licking her nipple, his hand comes up to massage her other breast. She moans as his lips cause a wave of pleasure to roll over her body. His lips continue their journey further down, kissing her stomach before placing his head in between her thighs. He kisses the inside of her thigh and she could feel his hot breath on her pussy before his tongue makes contact.

A whimper escapes her lips as his fingers part her labia and his tongue starts circling her clit. Her hand finds its way into Quinn´s hair, and she grabs a fist full of it holding him in place. She feels a finger starting to trace her entrance before he slides it inside of her, moving it in and out. His tongue makes faster flicks over her clit causing her to moan out load. He slides another finger inside of her and starts moving his hand with greater force and determination than before, causing her orgasm to quickly approach. 

“Don’t you fucking stop” She demands as she lets go of his hair and grip the bed sheet with both of her hands, arching her back and pushing herself down onto his tongue as she comes. He keeps eating her out until her hand comes down on his head pushing him away, she tries to catch her breath as her muscle spasm. 

He crawls up over her body with a huge smirk on his face, he bends down to kiss her and she can taste herself on his lips. She feels him hard against her entrance, just before he pushes himself deep inside of her. He starts moving immediately, with fast and deep strokes, while he leans down to kiss and lick the crook of her neck. Her hands caress his back before traveling down and gripping his buttocks pushing him further into her, making his breath catch. 

His mouth finds hers as he speeds up his pace even more, plunging into her with all his force. He can feel that he´s close to orgasming and when she raise her hips slightly to meet his thrust he can’t hold it back any longer and spills into her. His breath is heavy as he rolls of off her and onto his back. They stay like that for a few minutes, side by side, breathing heavily trying to calm their breath. 

“We need to get to work” Carrie states and Quinn answers with a loud sigh. 

¨¨¨¨   
They regularly drive to work together, usually in his car. They don’t however enter the building together, one of them goes in first and then the other one waits a few minutes before heading inside. They had been “exclusive” for the past few months, but they had managed to keep it a secret from everyone, well everyone accept for Max.

Max hadn’t uttered a word about it to anyone, not even brought it up to the two of them. Quinn must have scared the shit out him, after he caught them in the bathroom that night at the bar. Today Quinn heads inside first, he just makes it through the security check when Saul approach him. 

“Morning, I need to see you in five in the conference room. Oh, and if you see Carrie, bring her along.” 

“Okay.” Quinn sees Carrie coming through the doors heading for the security, so he waits for her. 

“Saul needs us in the conference room in five minutes.” 

“Did he say why?” She asks with raised eyebrows.

“Nope.” 

¨¨¨¨¨  
When Carrie enters the conference room she´s the last one to arrive, Quinn is already there, and so is Saul and Dar Adal. 

“Good, we´re all here” Saul says. Carrie gets a bad gut feeling, something is going on, something involving herself or Quinn or the both of them. Quinn looks to be thinking the same as her eyes meet his. 

“As you both know, we´ve been tracking high ranking leaders in the ISIS movement. We have found one of them Mohammad Abbas, and we have an opportunity to take him out. It’s a short and slightly uncertain window but it is possible. Peter, you will fly to Syria tonight. Your mission is to find him and take him out. Carrie, you will provide support and help track his exact location from here. This is an operation that has not been officially sanctioned, there for Peter you will be responsible for your own extraction. Carrie will help you as much as possible from here, through her assets on the ground.” 

Carrie feels like she zones out, she just hears fragments of what Saul is saying. Peter. Syria.Tonight.Own extraction. She feels Quinn´s eyes on her and he can most definitely see the panic that´s starting to rise inside of her. 

“You´ll be gone somewhere between two weeks and a month, you´ll fly out at 5 pm. You should go home and get ready.” Dar Adal adds. 

“No.” Carrie says without looking at any of them, but they all look at her. She slowly shakes her head. 

“He´s not going to fucking Syria, by himself, responsible for his own extraction.” She says in a matter a fact way, like she actually has any say in the matter.

“Excuse me, Miss Mathison?” Dar questioning, eyebrows raised.

“Carrie-“ Saul starts but was cut off Carrie.

“Don’t you fucking “Carrie” me Saul! It´s a fucking suicide mission and you know it.” She says aggressively at him, before storming out of the room. 

¨¨¨¨¨  
Quinn finds her in the basement locker room, sitting on the bench, elbows on her knees and her face resting in her hands. She looks up at him when she hears someone enter the room, he can see that she´d been crying. He sits down on the bench next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him. She buries her face in the crook of his neck and start sobbing again. 

“Hey, don´t cry.” He begs as he squeezes her shoulder.

“You can’t go.” She manages to say between sobs. 

“I have to.” 

“You don´t.” She says while shaking her head, but she knows that he had to. Neither of them having the power to effect or stop it from happening. They sit on the bench holding each other for a while.

“Let´s go home.” He says as he let go of her, pulling her to a stand, grabbing her hand and pulls her out of the locker room. 

¨¨¨¨¨  
They drive home in silence, fingers enlace together. Once back at Quinn´s place, he starts packing his duffel bag, clothes, passports and other essential things that he needs. Carrie doesn’t speak, she just sits on his bed looking at him, taking in every ounce of him, every feature. He heads to the bathroom and she hears the shower being turned on. She gets up from her place on the bed and walks towards the bathroom.

When she opens the door she sees Quinn, naked, leaning his hands against the sink, head hanging down. She steps up behind him and kisses his neck, he raises his head and look at her in the mirror. She holds his gaze as she starts trailing kisses down his neck, and as her hands roams his body, wanting to touch every part of him. She undresses, and take his hand leading him into the shower. 

As the warm water surrounds their bodies, their lips meet in a soft kiss. She lets her hands slowly travel all over his body, feeling his warm skin under her hands. His hands run down her back pressing her against him, his lips leaving hers and making their way to her check, and neck. Her hands finds his cock and she starts slowly stroking it, feeling him getting harder with each stroke. 

His hands go down to her thighs and he picks her up from the floor and she wraps her legs around his hips as her arms goes around his neck. She pushes her body as close to his as she possibly can, not wanting any space between them. He moves into her slowly, as she gasps, he keep his movements slow and deep.

This time feels different than all the other times they´d fucked she thought. It’s usually rough, animalistic and demanding, but this time it´s neither. It´s slow, it´s tender and it´s loving. This isn’t fucking, they are making love, each touch and kiss saying what they can’t express in words. Her head falls back as her orgasm quickly approaches. She moans his name while they are kissing as she comes, with him fallowing closely behind.

Once they get out of the shower they head straight to the bed, crawls under the covers and creep as close to each other as possible. She tries to discreetly look over at the clock on the bedside table, but of course he notice. Two hours left. She rests her head on his chest and he pulls her closer to him. And they stay like that for the next hour and a half, before he needs to get up and get himself ready. 

She sits at the edge of the bed and looks on while he finishes his last arrangements before the car arrives to pick him up. She feels the tears starting to form in her eyes and slowly falling down her cheeks. He turns around as he hears her trying to control her breathing, he kneels down in front of her and reach up to wipe the tears from her face.

“Promise me you´ll come back.” She says in between sobs. He gives her a small smile before kissing her lips. He can’t make her that promise but he can promise to do everything in his power to come back to her. 

“I´ll do all I can to make it back to you.” There´s a knock at the door, his car has arrived to take him to the airport. She gets up from the bed, cups his face and pulls his face down to meet hers. 

“You better come home to me, or I´ll fucking kill you myself.” She tries to lighten to mood slightly and she gets a quiet chuckle in return. Their lips meet in a last kiss before he shoulders his duffel bag and heads out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a part of a collection rather than a multiple chapter´s fic, with the intention of readers not having to read all of the stories unless you want to :) They are connected and in chronological order but you could also just read part 2 or 3 without having to read part 1.
> 
> English is not my first language, but I did my best with the grammar!


End file.
